


【策瑜】春深深处

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [5]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 现代年下





	1. Chapter 1

1.

孙策排练完回到宿舍，发现只有虞翻一个人在电脑上敲着毕设开题报告。

当了三年舍友，他光听声就能知道进来的是谁，这会连头都不抬：“回来了？”

孙策“嗯”了一声。“鸟哥和老三呢，还没回来？都快饭点了，等会又要排队半天。”

他们宿舍老二甘宁，出于众所周知的原因不能直呼排名，又因为此君新生晚会的时候在最红的节目里演了一只鸟，身披白毛，头插翠羽，从此得名“鸟哥”。甘宁总觉得这名字非常欠文雅，但是男生喊出多少有点微妙的赞扬意味，也就接受了。

“太史慈去项目采访了，鸟哥不是有面试嘛，你没看群？”

“……还没来得及。”孙策掏出手机，“在哪面试啊，折腾到现在？”

虞翻叹了口气，“钱江新城那里。好不容易倒腾下了地铁，他说不坐公交打车回来，结果堵路上了。”

“……这也可太坑了。”孙策划拉着宿舍群里的聊天记录，“哦，老三现在弄完了，在往回走，鸟哥刚说他已经到黄龙那边，让我们直接去食堂占位置。”

大四的第二个月，一方面宿舍四个人各有各的要忙，外加离别的气氛还没完全渲染开来，今晚的校内话剧才是他们这学期第一次集体出动。梵音剧社今年排的《青蛇》，不算是新本子。宿舍就虞翻读过原著，另外三个人都是信电院的，太史慈只能想到王祖贤和张曼玉演过一什么片子，连谁是谁都不记得。

“好像是直接照田沁鑫那版改的。”孙策坐在食堂里说，“我几年前看过一点，不过现在也不太记得了。”

“田沁鑫是谁？”甘宁茫然地问。

“……反正就一个导演。”

太史慈已经习惯了孙策偶尔显露出来的某些文青才有的阅历，“又是你哥带你去的？”

孙策点头说是。

“哎，有个艺术圈的哥就是好，”太史慈啧啧感慨，“你看策哥，总能在关键时刻恰到好处地装逼。”

“怎么，你突然有装逼需求了，还是白娉喜欢？欢迎找我做咨询，一次五百。”

白娉是太史慈的女朋友，新闻院的，比他小一届，还在大三。小姑娘年纪轻轻，身上却流着“铁肩担道义”的旧式热血，一直沉迷公益事业，执拗起来有些可爱。她最近跟新闻院和校内社团一起在做一个关于校内务工人员的项目，内容繁多，文字录音摄影摄像都缺人，太史慈保了外校的研后闲下来，就一直在她的项目里帮忙。

太史慈笑骂：“干什么，为了凑出国学费已经疯了么？”

甘宁插了一句，“对了策哥，你托福怎么样？”

虞翻冷静地夹了一筷子土豆丝：“这有什么好问的，你策哥当然是115的料。”

孙策：“你可别黑我了。”

“看你笑得这么猥琐就知道差不多了，怎么，118还是119啊？”

“去去去。”孙策挥了挥手，“哪有那么夸张，也就110多一点，正好不二刷了。”

太史慈学他说话：“哎也就110多一点……”

甘宁道：“可以，策哥今日又有了新金句。”

“行了行了你们，自己考考就知道了，都差不多。对了甘宁你面试怎么样？”

“才第一轮，还行吧，路上一小时，面试五分钟。就是个过场，要等二轮群面。”

太史慈道：“鸟哥肯定稳啊，到时候回来跟我们说：‘不夸张，也就是终面过了，月薪20k……’”

“没有20k好吧，18k。”虞翻非常认真地纠正他，“我们鸟哥是很谦虚的人，不要黑他。”

“行吧，那我之后要是没过，老三负责给我发18k月薪。”

“喂——”

“不要挣扎，保研狗没有人权。”虞翻慈祥地指指太史慈的碗，“快点吃，肉都凉了。”

太史慈埋头吃饭，甘宁突然想起什么，说：“对了策哥，你出国的事……你哥知道吗？”

孙策沉默了一会，回答道：“还没呢，等会跟他讲吧。”

 “哎……”甘宁也不好说什么，“总之你也想看点，这么几年了，”

虞翻冷不丁插了一句：“……或者你出门右转灵隐寺看看去？”

孙策：“……去去去。”

他扒下最后一口饭，低头打开微信，置顶的那个对话框的时间还留在上周。孙策点开，往上拉了拉，又退出来。

也没什么好看的，都是些日常对话，他却忍不住每天都要打开，好像多点几下就会有新东西出来。其实孙策早已习惯了，别说这点聊天记录，他连周瑜的书房都看完了一半。刚到他家的时候年纪小，只是半懂不懂地翻那些印刷精美的艺术史画册看；后来发觉自己的心思，便有意识看些引论类的理论书。这种感觉很奇妙，他在看千年的艺术史，也在看周瑜十多年的个人史——看他贴下的各色关键词，看他的笔迹变迁、思想变化……看他从一个和自己同岁的少年渐渐长大，风姿卓然，渊渟岳立，长成那个他爱的人。

周瑜发现的时候还很惊讶；孙策高中起便和他一同看新出的戏剧和展览，没有展览的时候就把周瑜订的英文杂志当课外阅读翻，周瑜以为他要弃理从文，结果高考后孙策转头就报了和这些毫不相关的信电。

人年轻又不懂事的时候干什么都很用力，幼稚地跟自己较劲，想证明自己是和他平等的人，又想彰显自己的选择，归根结底不过是想说，我是以独立之精神与自由之思想来爱你。

他后来才知道，爱这种事，不是靠证明的。

孙策按灭了手机屏幕，闭上眼睛。晚上的剧是他高二时和周瑜一起看的，印象早已模糊，少数记得的流光片影里有一幕，兜兜转转终识情爱的青蛇看着台下的一片黑暗说：“我不退转！我的爱万劫不复，永不止息。”

 

2.

周瑜微笑着和两位同行碰了碰杯，酒液被自上而下流光溢彩的水晶灯饰照得艳如春色。会场里的衣香鬓影也从余光涌进视野，灯光、酒香和穿礼服的女士们裸露的香肩柔臂一同在轻柔的提琴声中融化，如春光在十月的秋夜里投下一片芳脂艳粉的影子，波纹一般荡漾开去。

交流的内容是早已熟稔的，像是一出排练了几百回的话剧。谈话间他侧过身，让身后的女士得以从他和一位体型可观却毫不自知的绅士之间穿过去。女士向他投来感激的眼神，周瑜回以浅淡而礼貌的微笑。

目光在这春影中划过，他低声对同行说了句“失陪”，便走向不远处也在与人交谈的自己助理。

鲁肃回过头来：“嗯？”

“我车上有创可贴，麻烦你给小乔拿一个吧。”周瑜冲着左前方极细微地抬了抬下巴，“小姑娘第一次来，恐怕是穿的新鞋子磨脚了。”

鲁肃顺着他眼神看过去，新来的实习生在和一位年长些的女士说着话，姣好的面容上没什么破绽，只是撑在小桌上的手臂和轻微颤抖的小腿暴露了她的紧张和不适。

周瑜又加了一句：“顺便跟她说一声，要是想回去就叫车回家，注意安全，不用特意再来问我。”

共事几年，鲁肃早习惯周瑜对实习生的种种照顾，点了点头，转身走了。周瑜看着小姑娘挺直得有些僵硬的背影，忍不住笑了笑，重新回过身来，迎上又一对摇曳的酒杯。

双年展的闭幕酒会办得理所当然地隆重，周瑜抽身出来的时候已是夜色深浓的时刻，他忽然想到什么，问旁边的鲁肃：“对了，我们其他人都回去了吧？”

周瑜这次是以“舒”画廊的老板的身份受邀参加的酒会，同行的也多是他自己工作室的助手和同事，每一个都得记挂着。

鲁肃点点头，又忍不住笑，“嗯，最后一个吕蒙也刚被我弄走了，我最开始还以为他清醒得很，结果没说几句话就晕晕乎乎，敢情是一直强撑着不敢醉。”

周瑜也忍不住笑，“他酒量这么一般的？我都没看出来。这么说，以后带他出来还得提醒他少喝。”

这种活动散场时间不定，周瑜向来不喜欢请专职司机，都是打车回去，车就第二天再来取。他坐在出租车后座打开手机，微信消息红成一片。手指划过看到孙策的名字，心里升起一种异样的感觉，下意识点进去，看到他发过来简简单单的一句话：“哥，我准备毕业就出国了。”

周瑜心下一沉，指尖一动就想打电话过去，随即阻止了自己——时间已近半夜。

他懒得再看其他消息，随手关上屏幕，靠在后座上深深地吐出一口气。倒不是多惊讶，只不过像每一个心切的家长一样想知道更多：什么时候决定的？要转专业吗？去哪里？以后做什么？

——以及，你终于要离开了吗？

周瑜父母早逝，长辈又都在北方，便一直一个人住。孙策是他邻居家孩子，孙策的父亲又和周家长辈在事业上有些微妙的相互辅助关系，一来二去两家也算是世交，孙先生和吴女士逢年过节见他，总要拉到孙家吃饭聊天。孙策那时才上小学，剃着毛茸茸的小寸头，眼睛黑亮灵动，让他想起蛰伏于黑暗的兽。周瑜有意感谢这家人，也就对这孩子上了心；小男孩正在逐渐进入叛逆期的年纪，春夏秋冬里有三个季节都得带着一头汗回家，跟爸爸吹眉毛抬杠是常有的事，家里只和他一起打游戏、看球赛，列举教练的一百条罪名。

孙策进初中的时候周瑜出了国，快要回来的时候便听闻，孙策父母在一场车祸中去世。

那年孙策十五岁。

周瑜从国外回来后，一边在官方的艺术机构内负责策展，一边和几个圈内朋友一起做自己的画廊。官方机构背后是国美撑着，他也就理所当然地回到了杭州。孙家祖籍富春，但除了孙策一家三口外都在苏州，而十几岁的孩子刚刚失去父母，怎么都不愿意离家转学，周瑜便住回原来的小区，把次卧腾了出来给孙策，正好照顾他；孙家原来的东西便原封不动地保留下来。

其实那会正值周瑜的事业起步期，年轻人忙起来压根没空管一个半大孩子，只是多少存了个“哥哥”的名头，给他开家长会，看成绩单，逢年过节陪他吃个饭，让他在学校的紧急联系人一栏上填自己的手机号，诸如此类。真要说起来，两人之间心理上的纽带意义倒要大得多，就像周瑜再心烦也不会在阳台这种孙策看得到的地方抽烟，或是喝了酒便干脆等深夜孙策睡了之后再回去。“家里有人”，总归是不太一样的。

日子过到孙策十八岁那年。孙策脑子不错，又还算认真，高三时周瑜也没怎么操心他的成绩，最后平平稳稳地报了家门口的Ｚ大。拿到录取通知书那天周瑜特意请他吃大餐，没想到他刚吃完，侍应生便送过来一束白玫瑰。

还带着专业的微笑说，不好意思哦先生，送花的顾客是匿名的。

侍应生走远了，孙策镇定自若地放下餐具说，别想了，是我送的。

周瑜以为是小男孩要表达感谢却挑错了花，正要笑着揭过去，孙策又说，嗯，就是我喜欢你的意思。

少年人又清又亮的瞳仁在灯光下像遥远的星星，那些光像陨石一样砸过来，周瑜心底发生一场九级地震。

孙策把他神情看在眼里，笑了笑补充，就是想亲你想抱你的那种喜欢。

享受着暗恋甜蜜的少年内心溢满滚烫的爱意和雀跃的满足感——他喜欢两年的那个人，在他面前因为他神色大动。怎么会不得意？

周瑜渐渐组织起理性：“我跟你说过了，青春期的一些幻想不代表真实——”

孙策游刃有余：“我偷偷亲过你的，你不知道。不过后来就没什么机会了。”

“……”

他的眼神让周瑜一点也不想知道这是什么时候。

孙策故作轻松地歪了歪头：“我知道你不会接受，但我觉得应该让你知道。你说过的，喜欢谁是我自己的事，对吧？”

周瑜是真的没想到，自己有一天会搬了石头砸自己的脚。

这句“喜欢你是我自己的事”从此便成了孙策的万能挡箭牌。周瑜试过和他谈谈，告诉他对自己的感情只是少年成长期对于长辈的习惯性依恋，告诉他要自己尝试新的环境和事物，久而久之看得清了，便知道因由，也好早些有自己的人生。孙策乖乖坐在那里，什么都点头。他不常回来，看得出交友广泛，大一寒暑假大多时间也在外旅行，和普通爱玩的大学生没有两样。只是那些似是随意的接触若有若无地试探过来：厨房里从身后环过来试味道，周瑜要退，他便自然地让开；削苹果时周瑜经过，孙策拿小刀叉起一块送到他唇边，周瑜要坚持把小刀也接过来自己吃，孙策便也毫不推拒地给他。周瑜几乎要怀疑是自己被他搅得心神不宁才有太多胡思乱想——偶尔两人共处，孙策看过来的眼神似江河绵延，而周瑜的心在此岸，也要被潮水打湿一片。

正经交谈没有用，行动推拒也没有用，终于到了孙策二十二岁，周瑜看着他真的慢慢拥有自己的人生，也终于离自己越来越远。

他坚定地拒绝孙策，倒也不是完全因为孙策“走错路”。爱没有什么错路，只是他自己以年长者的责任心考虑，若是接受孙策的心意，便自觉愧对了孙家长辈给自己的信任，更没办法和自己的“抚养人”身份和解。另一方面则是出于一种微妙的自我保护心理：他在艺术圈太久，深知情爱之灿烂、热烈、美好，但无论精神和物质上都有太多与之同等甚至更重要的东西。周瑜父母早逝，他和孙策似友似亲地牵绊太深也太久，对于他来说已近人际交往的亲密极限。如果他任由自己这样栽进去，以后很可能无法全身而退。

在感情方面，周瑜向来不允许自己做这种有可能无法全身而退的事。他的友善和关怀向来是恰到好处的，就像他会托付鲁肃给年轻的女实习生送创可贴，但不会自己去送。倒不是考虑什么可笑的身份地位，只是周瑜习惯如此：对于一般的外人，保持明面上的交往距离，是最有效也最简单的减少对方困扰的办法。他和鲁肃能安安稳稳地做了多年的朋友，部分正是因为鲁肃工作中同样清晰的边界感：礼貌，关心，必要的信任。对于成年人之间的交往来说，这便足够。

唯独孙策不同。好像周瑜再怎么尝试，他也找不到和孙策之间的情感边界在哪里——这让他忍不住心虚，便愈发不过多地投入。

其实说来说去，一大堆理由弯弯绕绕，不过三个字——不值得。

周瑜握着手机放到隐隐作疼的胸口，闭上眼睛。

真的不值得吗？

 

３.

这周日是九月的最后一天，也是国庆前最后一个工作日。周瑜上午去了一趟自己的工作室，简单地安排了一下国庆后的工作，便又转到了美术馆。理论上来说这儿才是他的正职。九、十月都是展览旺季，策展人的忙碌期也就差不多提前一个月，到了九月底，展会前期工作一般都已完成，周瑜现在手上还在跟的就只有美术馆十月中下旬开幕的一个小展，相对空闲了一些。

只是美术馆那边毕竟是官方机构，各色杂事要多很多——不说别的，光是每次申请资金做计划书和预算表都能折腾半天。周瑜倒不用自己写，但跟着他的执行策展人还相对年轻，每次做的表他都得仔细看过才能往上交。花钱也是另一方面，媒体宣传、布展材料、晚宴成本和各项人力费用不一，哪些要严格控制，哪些地方可以多用一点，这都需要他的经验来把控。周瑜十几岁起就一个人过惯了，虽然不至于花钱大手大脚但也很少去算这些，属于那种点麻辣香锅外卖从来不注意是否少了食材的人，因此刚入行的时候，财政这项也最令他头疼。好在慢慢也就习惯，预算表看一眼便能知道合不合适。

美术馆要来一个驻留艺术家，周瑜看过了几张预算表，跟执行策展人说好了一条条怎么改，回头又要去跟行政那边安排接待的事宜，等到下午连轴忙完，已经是四点钟。手机弹出来日程提醒：四点一刻，去Z大接孙策回家。

周瑜心神一松，又跟行政的同事多交待了几句，便匆匆下楼取车。孙策这还是第一次回家过国庆假期，周瑜主动提出说去接他，他答应得倒是很快，只是又加了一句，让周瑜到了之后往体育馆走，他在那等着。周瑜潜意识就知道这小子有什么鬼计划，但下午四点光天化日也做不出什么太惊世骇俗的事，也就由他去了。

——其实多少还是有愧疚成分在的，因为没办法给出他想要的回应，便只能在别的方面对他好一点。

大概是家庭教育的关系，孙策对他其实很少提要求。刚来周瑜家的时候两人毕竟阔别两年，孩子又经历了家庭变故，周瑜一时不知道怎么跟他相处，就抽第一个周末带他去了游乐园坐过山车和跳楼机。孙策玩得很开心，脸上看不到什么阴郁的痕迹，周瑜才松了口气，结果回来的地铁上孩子盯着对面坐着的一对父女发呆，是爸爸带着小女儿打着手游。周瑜有些担心，没料想孙策回过头，眼里还蒙着一层雾，用他那个年龄所能有的最严肃认真的语气说，谢谢你。

周瑜走到校门口，听到里面遥遥传来的敲击声，心下大概摸到了是什么事。他知道孙策在学校的摇滚协会里，九月又是传统的社团活动季，这会多半是有演出。国庆前学校路上人不多，大概是剩下少数住得近、没回家的此时也都去了体育馆那边凑热闹。再转个弯便能看到体育馆前的空地上搭了个舞台，下面黑压压一片人头耸动。一曲终了，欢呼声在人群中潮水一样涌起，又随着下一支乐队的出场静下来，像是等待幕布被前奏拉开一样。

忽然熟悉的吉他声响起，拨片划动几下便如一滴清水入了油锅，台下人声骤然鼎沸起来，喧哗和尖叫迸发四溅、愈演愈烈，就快要盖过这吉他声之时，人声沉静地降临而下，又明亮地拉开，稳稳地压住了一场的喧沸: “Summer has come and passed……”

周瑜已经走到人群边缘，乱溅的尖叫声已经被安抚下来，缓缓汇成台下的大合唱。他在一片温暖的人声洪流中抬起头来，看到台上的孙策。

孙策站在上面，也刚刚注意到人群后面的周瑜。他定定地看向这边，眼神里千言万语，最后还是绽出一个笑来，声调也变得温柔，像是在讲一个遥远的、令人痛苦挣扎却还是终归于温暖的故事：

“Here comes the rain again / Falling from the stars / Drenched in my pain again / Becoming who we are……”

少年是怎么长大的？要经过雨水、寒冷、痛苦，在风沙和星辰间慢慢打磨，才最终长成如今的样子。

周瑜对上他的眼神，也忍不住会意地笑起来。他知道孙策想说什么——人总要接受一些痛苦，融入自己的精神和血肉，最终成为自我中最坚硬而不可摧折的一部分。孙策想让他别再为自己担心，周瑜却想让孙策知道，自己一直在为他感到骄傲。

谁会不喜欢他呢？那么年轻，将要飞到那么远的地方，走那么多的路。

人声唱完，台下没人鼓掌，只有重新升起来的、火焰一般的欢呼声。有男生的声音大喊“孙策牛逼”，间杂着女孩子的尖叫声。周瑜看着孙策的目光掠过他们，巡游一圈，又回到自己这里。

周瑜内心生出莫名的不忍，令他想移开目光，可是怎么都舍不得。他看着孙策朝台下鞠了一躬，耳畔的欢呼令他想起好几年前——孙策从大一起就是这样，不知道怎么回事，干什么身边都围了一大圈人。周瑜第一次去学校看他的时候还在军训周，他不知道干了什么坏事，被教官罚做俯卧撑，旁边密密麻麻围了一圈起哄的毛头小子，乱七八糟地数数。到最后做完了，孙策没事人一样跳起来拍拍掌心的灰，随即落入周瑜的眼神里。只见他了然地眨眨眼睛，并掌于太阳穴侧边一挥，遥遥地向这边致意，十八岁的笑容像树影筛下的阳光一样灿烂灼人。

周瑜当时就想，怎么偏偏是你呢？

拎着帽子向他跑来的十八岁的孙策逐渐和眼前提着吉他走近的英俊青年叠加到一块，周瑜笑着跟他往校门走。

“你小子这么早把我喊过来，就是为了看你耍帅？”

孙策刚刚下台，嗓子还有一点点哑，声音比台上低沉一些，多了几分绵柔的吸引力。

“所以呢，我帅不帅？”

周瑜又笑：“当然帅，我身边全是尖叫声。”

“对了，你觉得刚才我们队的那个鼓手怎么样？”

周瑜当时还沉在那句歌词、他看过来的眼神和最后那一鞠躬一同勾起的复杂情绪里，没注意最后那段，便随口答道：“最后没注意，前面听着还不错？”

孙策冲着他眨了眨眼睛：“其实他最后太high，少打了一小节……你没听出来？”

周瑜：“……”

孙策不依不饶地凑过来：“你怎么会听不出来呢，想什么分神成这个样子？”

这是周瑜知道孙策要出国后第一次见他，心情复杂堪比戈耳狄俄斯之结，被他这么逼问着，情绪翻涌上来难以理顺，只能看着他不说话。

孙策当然看不穿他那些百转千回，孙策只低头看到周瑜泛白的指尖便心软了，不忍心再逼他。

“决定要出国了？”

“嗯。”

周瑜例行公事：“托福GRE什么都考了吗？推荐信呢？有没有要帮忙的？”

两人还处于尴尬过后的没话找话阶段，周瑜知道孙策当然不会跟他开口，孙策也不出所料地摇摇头：“还好，GRE上学期考的，刚开学的时候解决了托福，暂时没什么事。”

于是话题又扯回去，孙策细细碎碎地开始抱怨，他们摇滚社团如何奇怪地执着九月底演出季一定要唱Wake me up when September ends， 而乐队几个人都是大四，抽不出太多时间排练，唱了这首就没得别的选。很多人成功完成了一项艰难的任务之后都会回头抱怨，或许是一种潜意识的自我减压的方法。Wake me up when September ends并不好唱，周瑜知道孙策还停留在演出带来的兴奋中，就由着他讲。

“跟你说过吧，我之前有个执念就是想毕业前挑战一回Bohemian Rhapsody，结果你猜他们说什么，说我们是目前唯一能唱国庆节的，上面已经钦定了？！”孙策非常义愤填膺，“虽然是很应景吧，但是怎么还能钦定的？”

“你得了吧，幸好是这首，要是Bohemian Rhapsody，万一车祸现场了怎么办，你是不是得自裁了……”

孙策非常愤怒地去勾他的脖子：“喂你这么不信任我的吗！”

眼里的笑意却暴露了很多的满足。

两人都懒得准备晚饭，索性在外面吃过再回家。孙策一进门就瘫倒在了沙发上，周瑜看了他一眼，非常奇怪怎么一个人就可以把四肢摆出“东倒西歪”的效果。

“假期有什么计划吗？”

孙策非常享受地叹了一口气：“没有，就回来休息一会，之前都太累了。”

周瑜想了想也是，孙策大三的时候一直在实习，基本没休息过什么，想来吃了不少苦。孙策从来不跟他讲这些事，他最开始实习在北京，从来不跟周瑜视频，后来才知道因为实习地点在国贸附近，房租太贵，三个男生挤在一个主卧里，怕家里知道心疼，都不开视频。

孙策这么回答，周瑜以为他的意思是回来住着，平时出去跟同学吃喝玩乐之类，没想到孙策是真的认认真真地、字面意义上的“在家休息”。周瑜有个展会的前言和评论稿要写，七天都窝在家里有一搭没一搭地敲字，因为时间不赶，没了灵感就翻翻书，过得非常松散。十月的天总是晴的，阳光和风都松软，孙策就拿本杂志窝在他身后的书房沙发上。他不动，孙策也不动，只有树枝投在墙上的影子摇摇晃晃。

这天周瑜写到一半接了个电话，执行策展人跟他说这个驻留艺术家有些难缠，到的那天没见到周瑜还有些不满意云云，关于布展的乱七八糟难以实现的想法倒是一大堆。外加预算又有变动，好几项都得调整。

周瑜好不容易协调完，一回头，正对上孙策看着他的眼睛——那眼神安静又满足，好像他已经这么看了很久很久，从少年到青年，目光穿过漫漫人生的荒野。

 “怎么了？”

话出口了又有些后悔，却来不及收回来。

孙策收了杂志，微微坐直了身子，表情一瞬间有些不好意思，但又很快恢复了平常：“没什么，就是想多看看你。”

他之前和周瑜保持距离、克制情绪，都不过是刻意证明自己在独立、成熟、像个成年人一样举重若轻。眼下他终于迈出了离开周瑜的关键一步，也就懒得再这么证明下去。

“哥，离出国也就剩一年了，我也回不来几次……我不想再装作对你没有想法，你也别逼自己了，行吗？”

 “我——”

周瑜想解释，却说不下去。怎么会有人只是坐在那里看过来，就能让他酸楚到难以开口？而他又要怎么跟这样一个人说，这些并不算是逼自己，而是他已经做了最自私的选择？

他最终只是浅淡地摇了摇头，看着孙策眼里的最后一点光也淡下去。


	2. Chapter 2

4.

假期结束后又是一阵忙碌。孙策正忙着改文书和paper，结果他大三那个项目组的导师袁术压根不想让他出国。这种情况下，孙策也就没想找他要推荐信——不给也就算了，最怕的是他写黑推，麻烦更多。他只得重新联系其他老师，翻实验记录、拟推荐信，又要一改二改，忙得焦头烂额。

甘宁过了二面，接下来三面是最关键的一次，整天在宿舍阳台上背面经和题目；虞翻他们专业宽松，等额保研本校，他便每天神龙见首不见尾。孙策过了十月忙季，毕设开题又还没开始，便偶尔也和太史慈一起去新闻院帮女孩子们搬搬器材。关于校内务工人员的项目核心成员是白娉和她新闻院同班的乔清，随着后期整理阶段开始，又需要人手四处跑，去跟学校借场地布展、跟市里的纸媒和网络新媒体联系。太史慈倒是很乐在其中，甚至还准备和白娉一起接两个访谈。

很快到了年底，一群年轻人计划去西湖边跨年，晚上十点兴奋地出了门。孙策他们四个人在女生宿舍楼下等白娉和乔清，没一会过来个人开始摆蜡烛，上前退后地查看了好几次，确认是一个规整的心形，又认真地把蜡烛一个个点上，烛光下显得甚至虔诚。还没等到他点完，女孩子们就下楼来了，看到点亮的蜡烛惊讶地顿了顿步子。几个人往校门走，孙策又回头看了他一眼。

“怎么？”虞翻也回头看了一眼。

孙策摇摇头：“没什么。”

只是有些莫名其妙的羡慕他，却不知道在羡慕什么。

西湖跨年算是半个传统项目，湖边早就聚了人，净慈寺的钟声被淹没在人潮汹涌里，对面的雷峰塔挂上了彩灯，却显得尤为安静。孙策突然意识到这或许是他很多年内在杭州度过的最后一个元旦——前路茫茫，谁也不敢说他将要去哪里。

一个人对城市的牵绊再深，归根到底也不过是对人的牵绊。孙策看到彩色的灯光照亮每个人的脸，甜蜜的、欢欣的、满足的、充满希望的，而到明年今日故交四散，他可能再也找不到理由回来。

他突然很想周瑜。

周瑜和同事们都没这份热情跑去外面吹冷风，而是在滨江找了个清吧喝酒，勉强充当个仪式，预计午夜过了便各回各家。十二点将近时他忽然接到电话，屏幕上显示着孙策的名字。孙策没怎么说话，他净听着那边喧闹的倒数声，然后孙策的声音突兀地插进来：“周瑜，新年快乐。”

周瑜说你也是，新年快乐。他轻轻“嗯”了一声，便先挂了。周瑜听着忙音看向落地窗外流光溢彩的街道发了会呆，才收了手机回桌上。

几个同事都在起哄：“周大公子，这电话可是打了一年啦，哪位的甜言蜜语啊？”

周瑜笑着摆摆手，说是亲人问候几句，又把话题岔开去。

元旦假期刚过，太史慈忽然接到白娉的电话，说是媒体那边突然遇到阻力，做好的采访稿要么撤稿要么缩版面；摄影展的场地批文也突然被撤回，她跑了校内好几个地方，却再也借不到场地。

“怎么了？”

见太史慈面色凝重地挂了电话，孙策问了一句。

太史慈讲白娉的话告诉了他。“后来的稿子，没有一条能留下来。”

“那……我们这边备份总还在吧？要不整理一下重新找新媒体？”

 “白娉也是这样说的，只不过摄影展的事比较麻烦，还得另外想办法。”

“如果你们有什么要帮忙的，再叫上我吧。”孙策拍了拍他的肩膀，“校内不行就去校外找，总有地方。”

但很快他们又忙了起来。毕设开始立项，宿舍除了虞翻之后都忙着赶数据，再加上别的课，踏着门禁回宿舍倒头就睡的日子连轴过了一周，好几回忙到忘了吃饭、想起来时食堂都关门。

过了两周，白娉突然又传来消息，说乔清那边联系上了市内的一家展览馆，说愿意提供场所，约她们周末去谈一谈。

太史慈面露难色：“这么不巧吗，我周末有点事，要去一趟北京见我硕导……”

孙策在一旁插进来，“周末哪一天？”

太史慈还举着手机，抬头问他：“周六下午三点钟，你有空么？”

孙策点头，“没事，我跟她们一起去吧。”

他事先没问，等当天两个女生上车报了地址了才意识到巧合：“等等，是这家？！”

乔清连忙问：“有什么不对吗？是因为我妹妹在那里实习……”

孙策笑了笑，“没事，就是有点没想到……这是我哥的画廊。”

来前台接他们的是吕蒙。几个学生需要的场地并不大，暂时定了侧面的一间小展厅，因为他们东西不多，又财力有限，布展的事情基本都是自己来，在场地方面倒是少了很多麻烦。

比他们大不了几岁的年轻助理把他们带到小会议室，解释道：“我们先谈，周先生还在旁边布展，等会才能过来，请你们不要介意。”

白娉知道这是他们摆出的善意和尊重，连忙笑着道了谢。两个女孩子很熟练地开始罗列各个事项，孙策本来也只是陪她们来，坐在那有一搭没一搭地听着，便不免偶尔走神。他之前来过这里，那时候还没有现在这么大，小小的展厅好像只能容得下周瑜站在他旁边，一点点跟他讲画要怎么看。

现在展厅变多也变大，周瑜即使要坐在他面前，好像也很远了。

事项谈得差不多的时候，会议室的门被轻轻敲了三下。吕蒙连忙去开门，周瑜走了进来：“没打扰你们吧？”

话音未落，孙策对上他的目光，周瑜显然很诧异地张了张嘴，但也再没说什么，只是坐下问了几个关于展览的一般问题。

“我们春节前有个展要开，所以我这一周会经常在这，如果你们后续布展上有问题找不到吕蒙，直接找我也可以。”他温和地笑了笑，“不用有别的顾虑。”

几个学生点点头。

“好了，那我送你们出去吧？”周瑜站起身，帮他们拉开会议室的玻璃门。孙策走在最后一个，周瑜在他后面出来，低声问道：“怎么不跟我说？”

孙策也不知如何回答，只好实话实说，“我来之前也没想到是你……”

周瑜笑了：“怎么，知道是我这就不来了吗？”

孙策下意识回道：“怎么会——我是说，这个事我……”

忽然他感到腹部一阵抽痛，忍不住弯下腰来，“等会——”

周瑜连忙扶住他：“怎么了？”

孙策扶着墙蹲下来，声音小小的：“可能是前几天没好好吃饭，刚刚来的时候又堵车，有点反胃，没事。”

两个女孩子跑回来站在他身边，却碍于人家亲人在场不好贸然提议，只求助般地一会望着他，一会望向周瑜。

孙策冲她们摆摆手：“没事，我在我哥这休息一下，你们先回去吧。”

乔清还有些犹豫，孙策抬头笑了一下：“没事，你们路上小心。”

“我帮你们叫辆车吧。”周瑜冲她们点点头，“注意安全。”

最后是吕蒙把女生送了出去，周瑜扶着孙策沿着走廊拐了个弯，把他安顿在自己办公室里间的沙发上，盖上毛毯，又把暖气拧大了些，转身给他倒了杯水。

“能自己喝吗？有没有药？”

孙策接过水，点头又摇头。

“那你先躺一下，我去给你带吃的和药，很快回来。”

周瑜回来的时候经过办公室外间正要往里走，目光扫到桌上一束白玫瑰，犹豫了一会，看了看里间，还是拿了出去。他这周一直在布展，基本没怎么回国办公室，这束花是两天前送到的，没留名字。周瑜也没多想，或许潜意识以为是孙策——总之鬼使神差地把它留在了办公桌上。也不知道刚才孙策注意到了没。

周瑜只是怕他多想。

他提着粥和药回到里间，孙策并没有睡着，只是在沙发上脸朝里缩成一团，用毯子把自己裹得像个煎饼果子，就伸了个头出来。

周瑜坐下来摸了摸他的发际和额头，“还难不难受？起来吃东西吗？”

他还在周瑜掌心蹭了蹭，像某种小动物。周瑜心里一阵难受：才几个月不见，怎么把自己搞成这个样子？

孙策翻了个身，从沙发上坐起来，周瑜揭开外卖盒子递给他，“小心烫。”

两人太久没说话，信息都有些断流，周瑜看他一口一口地把粥咽下去，又想起其他事。

“孙伯伯那边有告诉你吗？他们想让你今年过年回一趟苏州。”

孙策沉默了一会，说：“好啊。”

周瑜不说话，他又问，“那你回去吗？”

周瑜轻轻“嗯”了一声，“我跟你一起吧，也去……看看叔叔阿姨。”

这回轮到孙策闷头吃东西。他知道周瑜一直坚持和他保持距离，一部分原因也是有对孙家长辈的顾虑。周瑜从来不喜欢做自证清白这种事，而避免这种情况的最好方法就是，一开始就不惹麻烦上身。

而对于他来说，自己可能真的是个麻烦。

 “看了医生吗？”

孙策摇摇头。

“那你之后记得自己去看，刚才你同学都吓坏了。”

孙策点了点头，把空饭盒递给周瑜。他稍微伸头就能看到外间桌上，空荡荡的，显然是周瑜刚刚特意把花拿走了。其实何必躲着他呢？是真的要照顾他这个只剩一年不到的暂留客吗？

他冷着脸答道：“再说吧，这段时间太忙了。”

他在等着周瑜做些什么，解释也好，提出送他去医院也好，要他留下休息也好……做些什么吧，孙策想，拜托你了，我是真的很难过。

可周瑜却说：“我等会送你回去吧。”

 

5.

寒假临近的时候孙策跟周瑜发了条微信，说要去深圳实习，可能年前才回来。他的申请都转了Computer Science，这两年这专业竞争愈发激烈，孙策不敢把结果估计得太乐观，至少要给自己留个后路。

一直捱到腊月二十五，他才和周瑜一同回了苏州。周瑜自己也有亲戚在那边，白日各在各边，无非老家那些事务，人情往来，吃吃喝喝，四处认亲。晚饭孙策陪几个长辈喝了点酒，正好借着散步的托辞提前退场，转头便给周瑜打电话问他要不要出来走走。

“你在哪？”电话里周瑜的声音有些犹豫，“怎么了？喝酒了吗？”

孙策刚才自己胡乱走了半天，这会环顾四周，才发现山塘街快走到了头。

“山塘街一直走就找到了。”

周瑜在那边叹了口气，“你微信开个定位吧，我来找你。”

孙策挂了电话，开了定位，便坐在河边发呆。出名的那个山塘街其实指的是它的南半段，北段连着虎丘，却基本没怎么开发，还是传统的住宅区。这种老宅子住的多是老人，这个点，身后的小巷和眼前的山塘河一样安静。

腊月的冷风吹过来，孙策歪着头看水上的灯影发呆。做条河也挺厉害的，有那么多故事，却还睡得着觉。不像他，长大了反而沉不住气，那个人说一句话都要患得患失几个月，到寒冬夜里赌气一般把他拉出来。

他坐在那里，听着脚步声越来越近，在他身后停下。

周瑜的声音有些无奈：“你坐了多久？”

孙策抬头，周瑜穿着厚厚的大衣，裹着围巾，居高临下地看着他。

“走不走？”

周瑜没反应过来，“去哪里？”

孙策举起一只胳膊：“脚有点麻了，你拉我一把。”

周瑜哭笑不得地把他拉起来，孙策拍了拍裤腿，冷风一吹，酒已醒了大半。

“往前走就是虎丘了，我们去看看吧。”

路灯昏暗，孙策裹紧棉服低头往前走，显得有些冷清。周瑜加快了脚步跟他并肩，问道：“怎么突然想到这里来？”

孙策摇摇头，“随便走就走过来了。”

“喝酒了？现在好点没？”

“差不多清醒了，还记得我叫什么。”

周瑜看他脚步知道不严重，但还是伸手去他眼前晃了两下，“真的还好？”

孙策突然停下脚步，定定地看着他。

周瑜心下一凛，轻声又问：“到底怎么了？”

“周瑜。”孙策正对着他，动作温柔地帮他整了整围巾，“我拿到offer了，还挺好的，没有别的话，可能就这家了。”

周瑜看着他垂下的眼睫，路灯下比周身的夜色还要浓。他还没来得及说恭喜，孙策突然起了另一个话头：“其实爸妈刚走的时候我还挺大大咧咧的，觉得自己也能过得好。后来怎么就越来越弱，高二的时候你那么忙，我有事也很少跟你说，怕你觉得我拖累。高考后又说了那些，你别看我装成那样，心里怕得要死。”

“怕什么？”

孙策没看他，转过身继续往前走，“其实挺好笑的，怕你不要我。”

周瑜轻声回答道：“怎么会？无论你做了什么，我都不会不要你的。”

孙策只是笑了笑。两人已经走到了巷子尽头，小山和旁边虎丘塔的轮廓隐隐约约浮现出来。他抬头看过去，转头问周瑜：“所以虎丘的名字是怎么来的？”

周瑜下意识答道：“据说是吴王阖闾葬后三日，精气化为白虎现于丘上。”

“吴王变的？”孙策回头看着他，“没有一种说法是他的哪个爱人变的吗？这么一想，比梁祝化蝶朋克多了。”

周瑜笑着摇摇头。

孙策又抬头看了一眼，转身靠在砖墙上看着周瑜。什么都有个时间，鲜花放了三天便显出枯败的样子，而人死后灵魂三天反而能化成精魄；灰姑娘的舞会魔咒是十二点，而他念了四年的书，六月也必须结束。就连面前的周瑜都像是有期限的，过了今夜，过了今年，可能就再也握不住他的手。

为什么非要这样呢？他像是一个丢了怀表的男版灰姑娘，光鲜亮丽地站在这里，却不知道那个时刻多久之后就会突然降临。

“其实我知道你不会真的不要我的……是我的问题。”孙策突然又接起刚才的话头，周瑜有些困惑地看过来，孙策深吸了一口气，接着说，“是我没让你有安全感，你才觉得我这几年……都是因为见的还不够多。所以我就想，那我去最远的地方，尽我所能看最大的世界，想向你证明，你真的很好很好，不管我见了多少，都是一样的。”

孙策温柔到几近悲伤地看着他，笑了笑，“不过这几个月我倒没怎么执念这些了，世界上要强求的事已经够多，要有目标，要找工作，要赚钱，要吃饭睡觉……这些也够难了，感情的事干嘛还要强求呢？”

“周瑜，我在想，如果你觉得这样更好，我可以从此不回来的。”

周瑜的眼眶被风吹得干涩，他眨了眨眼，好像那些句子也把他的眼睛刮得疼痛，“没有……”

孙策突然牵住他的手，笑着摇了摇头。周瑜止住话音，下意识想挣脱，却终究舍不得用太大力气。

“我知道，所以我还是想最后试一次。这是我第一次这么说，可能也是最后一次……”

一种异样的感觉急促地升上来，周瑜打断他：“孙策——”

却也想不到什么下文了。孙策只是了然地笑，深深地看着他，好像要把很久的额度都用完。他的手被拢在孙策掌心，肌肤相贴生出些暖意，从皮肤一路灼到心里。

孙策把他的指尖拉到唇边，侧过头来，很轻地吻了吻：“周瑜……”

呼出的气息滚烫，烫得他整个人都快颤抖起来，却不知是因痛苦还是欢愉。

周瑜近乎绝望地闭上眼睛。

“我爱你。”

古城的风拂过他们身侧，三千年的生死、离别和爱恨，就这么呼啸过去了。


	3. Chapter 3

这一年的春节有些晚，连带着寒假也长。等收假返校已近三月，孙策一推门，就见另三个人面对面坐得端端正正，一齐抬头看他。

孙策莫名其妙：“看我干什么？”

“没有，”虞翻挥了挥手，“鸟哥拿到offer了，我们正在商量让他请客吃什么。”

“卧槽牛逼啊！”孙策把行李箱拖进来，“说吧，18k还是20k？”

甘宁脸上带着恶心人的甜蜜笑容：“反正请你们吃一顿的钱还是有的。”

太史慈道：“我们正要甘老师传授独门中奖秘诀。”

甘宁一本正经地发言：“我建议大家都去灵隐寺拜一拜。”

孙策正一边擦桌子一边听他们胡侃，突然又觉不对，一回头只见三个人正用古怪的眼神看过来。

“……又看我干什么？”

太史慈怜悯地回答他：“现在前途都有了着落，爸爸们只能担心你的感情问题。”

甘宁：“施主要不要考虑一下灵隐寺？”

太史慈：“一次香火换一生幸福。”

虞翻：“阿弥陀佛。”

孙策哭笑不得：“你们讲相声啊？”

虞翻：“我觉得是三句半。”

孙策：“……闭嘴。”

他刚收拾完，转椅转了半圈，正好对上三双眼睛。

“灵隐寺真不用，我跟他说开告白了。”

虞翻：“……我现在说‘大王此事万万不可’是不是已经来不及了？”

孙策面无表情：“来不及了，落地成盒，封棺下葬，大王头七都过了。”

甘宁一脸同情：“这么惨烈么……那策哥你以后怎么办？”

太史慈突然惊恐地插进来：“等等，小白那个项目不是在你哥那么……那等布展的时候还得避开？还是你不去了？”

“没事吧。”孙策把行李箱里的东西一样样往桌上堆，“他忙得很，到时候应该碰不着。”

另外三个人只能叹着气以示哀悼。

“你们也别这么看着我，走一步看一步吧，说不定我明年就移情别恋了。”孙策满不在乎地去洗手池搓掉手上的灰，甩着水珠走回来。“所以鸟哥到底请吃什么，怀石料理行么？”

甘宁：“……你还是先闭嘴吧。”

告白这种事，不一定只能分成接受或者不接受两个结果。孙策那天提到以后不回国，无非是孤注一掷，想逼周瑜一时心软给个缓刑。只要周瑜开口让他回来，孙策便有了光明正大继续追他的基本盘。战术算得很好，只是没想到周瑜甚至不给他下判决书。

腊月二十九，水乡的深夜，路也走了，话也说了，一片滚烫的真心摊在寒风里给他看。而他心上那个人只是很缓很缓地眨了眨眼睛，哑着嗓子对他说，别因为我做任何决定，没有益处，也不值得。

孙策简直快要气得笑出来。他到底把人的感情当什么？好像“喜欢”跟买股票一样，形势不对就果断退市么？

冷战是他主动的。过完年后他没有跟着周瑜回杭州，而是在老家一直住到快开学，临回校才挑了个周瑜不在的时候回家收拾行李。他知道这番举动像个耍脾气的幼稚中学生，但孙策的确不太想面对他。

真要细究，这点“不想”的背后可能还出于那个他隐隐摸到的、更深处的恐惧：周瑜可能真的，这辈子都不会以他期待的方式喜欢他。

在个人规划方面，孙策自认从来不是什么甘当绿叶默默付出的守护者。想要的就不会放过，努力了就要成果，投人以木桃，等的便从来不是空欢喜。他倒不是不接受失败，只是不可能允许自己以战败者的姿态狼狈地面对不战而胜的另一方——即使那个人是周瑜也不行。

不过越是这样，布展便越是要去；“公事”这种理由，总是能让人多一点挺直脊背的力气。

对于现在的孙策来说，每一分勇气都十足珍贵。

三月回暖，展会旺季渐渐来临，对于白娉她们的摄影展来说，时间便紧迫了起来。这种项目当然没钱请施工队，只能事事亲力亲为，太史慈自不必说，连孙策都连着四五天往展馆跑。几个人连轴转了几天，总算把现场的事务都安排完毕，却又碰上白娉生理期——孙策正需要忙碌起来分分心，连忙把太史慈也打发去照顾女孩子，最后一天只是他和乔清再去确认一遍。

这会天还很短，等他们清点完所有的展品、注释和其他物料，街灯都已经上了。孙策让乔清先往外走，自己再最后收拾关灯。画廊在城中心一片老建筑里，算是个历史文化街区，周边的市井气息和艺术气息倒是一样浓厚，出门就是家网红奶茶店，乔清她们说这家奶味尤其正，每次来都会带一杯。孙策让她先出门，也是正好腾出买奶茶的时间来。

没想到这次他刚锁门出来，乔清捧着奶茶等他，却一脸不安。

“怎么了？”

乔清往他旁边又走了几步，小声道：“刚才那边角落里……有个露阴癖。”

孙策皱了皱眉，“他没对你做什么吧？”

乔清摇摇头。孙策又看了看奶茶店前三三两两排着队的顾客，大多是女孩子，大概那变态就是挑中这地方。

“你先站在这，我去看看。”

乔清还没来得及多说几句，就见孙策大步往那边走了过去，往灌木丛的阴影下狠狠踢了几脚，一边嘴上骂着，一边拎出一个干瘦的中年男人来。

乔清没见过这阵仗——一般男生也不会在她面前打架——有些犹豫地走过来问：“……要报警吗？”

孙策喘着气摇摇头：“不用，这块我熟，往那边不到两百米就是派出所。”

那男人见他不注意，腿上一动，孙策又恶狠狠地补了一脚，“叫你老实一点！”

乔清：“……要不我直接打派出所电话让他们来拿人吧。”

孙策点点头，“行，那你打吧。”

乔清走到一边打电话，而奶茶店前本来站着的零星几个等女朋友的男生又过来帮忙，外加渐渐开始围观的附近老小区居民，场面顿时微妙地热闹了起来。奶茶店主坐不住，出来说了几句：“不好意思，你们往旁边一点行吗？抓人归抓人，挡这儿算怎么回事——”

周瑜停好车，正往大门走的时候，便正好撞上这一幕。警笛自远而近轰鸣而来，而画廊侧边聚集一圈老少群众，蚂蚁搬家一样地挪着窝。他不由得多看了一眼，就着路灯和店铺散出的光线，一下认出了人群正中间的孙策。

他在这干什么？

周瑜转身就往人群里走，恰逢警察在另一头大喊：“谁报的警？”孙策便没看到他，只牢牢拎着人往警察那边推。

“这里这里！”

站在孙策另一边的乔清连忙上前解释：“是我。”

在场指认的人都得回去做笔录，几个人上了警车，人群也就散了。周瑜已大概听出了发生什么事，他站在原地，看着警车又汇入马路上来往的车流，拐个弯进了派出所的院子，终于看不见。

春夜风凉，下起小雨。

事情简单，孙策他们并没有在派出所折腾多久，但走出派出所的时候也已经是夜色深浓的时候了。雨渐渐大起来，孙策把外套脱给了乔清让她顶在头上，自己准备大步跑去地铁站——反正也没有太远。只是没几步便看到院门口处站了个人，身材颀长，撑着柄藏蓝色的伞，把头顶路灯的光都挡住了。那张脸明明拢在伞下阴影里，却越发显得雪白，衬得头顶的路灯和身后街道上闪烁的霓虹与车灯都俗艳了起来。就连看着他的那双墨玉一样的眼睛也是安静的，像落雪的夜晚。

孙策看着他，觉得每一下心跳都砸得很痛。他以为自己早已看惯周瑜在人前，坐立谈笑间有着浑然天成的仪式感，简单的颔首和抬手都含着意蕴万千。但他现在才发现，一个长身玉立的影子也能这么刺眼。

他放慢脚步，却没有停下，直至走到面前去。

“这么快就出来了？”

乔清本来就见过周瑜，眼下看两人气氛古怪也只以为是家事，犹豫着对孙策说：“要不我先回去？”

周瑜对她笑了笑，把手里的伞递给她：“没事，你先拿着这个，我就给孙策送点东西。”

“要不你去地铁站等我一会吧？”孙策也说，表情看上去很轻松。乔清答应下来，又笑着摇摇头谢绝了伞，轻快地小步跑走了。

“我来撑吧。”孙策终于说出了今晚对他的第一句话。

周瑜任由他接过伞柄，松开了手。

“就在门口出了事，怎么不跟我说一声？”

孙策平静地笑了笑，努力让自己的语气不那么嘲讽：“跟你说了不也是一样要报警吗，还不如直接过来。”

周瑜叹了口气，“就这么不想跟我说话？”

“没有，就是真的没必要，自己就能解决的事。”

孙策他们布展这段时间，周瑜都不在美术馆。倒不是刻意躲开他，而是真的忙。鲁肃家夫人要临产，他请了一个月的产假，周瑜只能把原来归他的活分两份，重的一半自己承担，相对轻一些的给年轻些的吕蒙，美术馆和画廊两边跑，晚上也不得安生，大大小小的酒宴一个接着一个，记人名和职位记到头疼。就连今晚，都是刚刚出差回杭，直接从机场开车过来拿资料。

他当然不会跟孙策解释这些，他也知道自己亲手把孙策推开，就应该再尽力保持距离，可是这样刻意的避开，又的确不是他想要的结果。不见的时候倒还好，现在见面了，心就变得又酸又软，孙策只是摆出冷淡的脸色，那些酸软便都化作了绵绵的委屈。

周瑜看着身边的少年沉默的侧脸想着，不过是听你一句回答，我就已经这样，那你当初一颗真心被我推脱在冷风里的时候呢，又该有多难过？

雨水滴滴答答地落在伞布上，沉默不过两三秒，压下来却比这伞下的夜色还要重许多。

“你上次来学校的时候，忘了拿家里钥匙。”

周瑜从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，摘下一个小圈上的两把递给孙策，“我这段时间忙，可能基本都不在家。怕你回家有事，本来想趁今天回去一趟放在门口地毯下面的，既然碰到，就正好给你吧。”

孙策接过来，那两柄取下的时候被周瑜握在手里捂了半天，到他掌心都还带着那个人的温度。

“嗯，好。”

眼看着也走到了地铁口，周瑜看着他，很浅地笑了一下，“那你先回去吧，同学还在等。我也得去馆里拿东西。”

伞还在孙策手上，周瑜一转身，便融进了雨雾里。

孙策快走几步追到他面前，皱着眉握住人的手腕，冰冷的掌心贴过来，从手背把他包住，牢牢握住了伞柄。

 “我这都到地铁口了，你车没停附近吧？你拿着。”

周瑜回头，只见他已经跑进了地铁口，身影随着台阶一点点没下去。

雨还在下，滴答滴答的，好像漫长而永不止息的春夜。

 

鲁肃不太喜欢热闹，孩子的满月酒办得也不大，只包了个小宴会厅，省力也省事。没想到饭还没吃完，好友周瑜就把他拉到一边：“跟你商量个事？”

虽然周瑜很少有这样显出疲倦的样子，鲁肃还是警惕地看着他：“什么事？先跟你说啊，我的假虽然结束了，但是之前说好的，出差加班一概——”

周瑜挥了挥手打断他，“都什么跟什么。就是最近应酬太多了，我有点撑不住，刚在你这就喝了一杯，现在都头疼得厉害……”

他半垂着眼皮，另一只手还扶在太阳穴上，看来是真的累了。鲁肃小心翼翼地问道：“你现在没事吧？等会能走吗？”

周瑜还懒得睁开眼睛，回答道：“现在不重要，主要是下周大概得麻烦你帮我去几趟，都是本地的，就晚上，喝完就走，算你加班费，行吗？跟弟妹说声对不住——”

鲁肃叹了口气，“你都这样了还说什么对得住对不住的……”他又看了看周瑜泛白的脸色，“你真的没问题吗？怎么回事？”

忙也不是第一年了，周瑜从前应酬再多，也不至于累到这个程度。

“这么一想，我觉得你从春节后就有点不对劲——遇到别的事了？”

周瑜只是摇摇头。

鲁肃又叹了口气，“我看还是找人送你回家吧。现在还不晚，孙策在学校的吧？手机给我，我给他——”

没想到别的还好，一提孙策的名字，周瑜拿着手机的左手就伸远了些，“不行，你要跟他打电话，我就砸手机。”

鲁肃：“……”

“好好好，我不打就是了，”鲁肃作为有妻有子的成熟男士，懒得跟这种半醉的单身男青年讲道理——显然他已经忘了，周瑜其实比他大。

成熟男士当然自有其成熟的道理。他知道周瑜这弟弟对他有点别的心思，外加上这个春节周瑜又是和孙策一起在苏州过的……鲁肃把这一连串的反常拼起来，终于得出了一个惊天结论。

他凑过去低声问：“我说，不会是你家孙策霸王硬上弓了吧？”

周瑜皱紧了眉头看过来：“他还是个小孩子，你这是传播什么淫秽思想？”

鲁肃：“……”

成熟男士心说上次还当着我的面呢，人家背后看你的眼神简直就像在扒你衣服，也就你这种睁眼瞎家长还拿他当孩子看。

鲁肃又小心翼翼地问：“诶，他那事儿还没解决啊？”

周瑜靠在沙发背上，闭着眼摆了摆手：“算是解决了吧……”

“我说你这也是见鬼了，外头虎狼丛里闯过来的，被自家的兔子咬了一口。”

鲁肃当天还是遵从了好友的意见，没有给孙策打电话。周瑜在沙发上休息了一会，觉得攒够了回家的力气，便又打起精神和熟人一一告别，言谈举止依然翩翩，除了脸色苍白了些，和平时没有两样。过了周末又是连轴的工作，布展、写稿和应酬间来回转换，本以为这一页就此揭过去。

没想到只是过了一周，反而是孙策的同学打来了电话——他们撤展的时候孙策在梯子上突然胃疼，差点栽下来，几个在场的同学刚刚才把他送到医院。

周瑜接到电话的时候还在一个酒宴上，从滨江过去十几公里。正值晚高峰，下了高架就开始堵车，他索性将车停到路边车位，改乘地铁。车厢里不见天日，唯从新上车的乘客手中的雨伞那里知道，外面又下起了雨。而他已经懒得再想自己好像把伞忘在了车上，满脑子都是那天孙策在他面前捂着胃蹲下去的样子。

孙策是不是后来没去看医生？他为什么不去看医生呢？

换句话说，他当时为什么要送孙策回去，而不是去医院呢？

再换句话说，为了这该死的“保持距离”，他还要错过多少，失去多少？

孙策得的是年轻人中常见的消化性溃疡，麻烦的是又有些别的并发症，被要求留院输液，观察几天看并发症的情况，再决定是否要手术。大概是这几天实在太累，孙策一躺上病床就困得不行，甚至都顾不得问陪床的虞翻和太史慈在给谁打电话，便沉沉地睡了过去。

他醒来的时候，输液管已经拔了。病房还没熄灯，想来终究是神经紧张着，没睡太久。只是身体一动，才发现他的手被人握住。孙策这才彻底醒转，睁开眼睛——周瑜一只手握着他的，另一只手搭在他手臂上，头枕在上面，已经睡着了。

其实孙策很少看到他睡着的模样。他当然见过周瑜人前的风姿，也曾陪他看一部冗长的文艺电影，假装困极栽到他肩膀上，偷看他漆黑的眉眼和睫羽；见过他在家晨起的样子，迷迷糊糊穿着睡衣要去洗手间却转身进了厨房，结果还险些撞上吧台，直接被吓得清醒过来……却从来没见过他这样随意地睡着。衬衫领口洇湿一片，大概是外面落了雨；额发也湿漉漉的，被他一把拢到后面，这样仔细看，其实周瑜的五官很有些凌厉的意味，只是被他平日温和的表情掩了过去。孙策看着他胡思乱想着，林总总看在眼里丝毫不显狼狈，反而性感得要命。

到了这个时候，还要生什么气呢？

——终归是他宝贝了五年的心上人。

 

不知道过了多久，周瑜似是睡得不安稳，眼皮下一直在动，忽然猛地睁开眼，正对上孙策望着他的目光，像坠入一片深海。

他还没来得及说什么，手机便振动起来。鲁肃打来电话问情况，又问第二天的事项。周瑜简单交待了几句，孙策听着电话就知道怎么回事，握住他的手紧了紧。

周瑜嘴上答应着，眼神迎上孙策一眨也不眨的眼睛，话更像是说给他听：“嗯，没事……不过我明天可能没办法去，只能麻烦你先安排一下……”

电话挂断，周瑜随手把手机扔上床头柜，俯身轻言向他保证：“我不走，你放心睡吧。”

“那你睡哪儿？”孙策一开口，才发现自己嗓子哑得厉害。

周瑜忍不住笑了：“你等等，我去给你接点热水。”

水喝完了，护士最后查了一次床，便到了熄灯时间。孙策跟周瑜拗了半天，才让他答应也睡到床上来。病床对于两个一米八的大男人来说都有点短，周瑜在他怀里蜷缩着，而孙策紧紧搂着他，胸膛贴上脊背，一垂眼就能看到他肩颈的微微起伏。

孙策做过很多和周瑜有关的梦，同床共枕耳鬓厮磨的占了不少，温馨的旖旎的、可说与不可说的，不一而足。而他的确没想到，第一次真正意义上和周瑜同床共枕、耳鬓厮磨，却是在这样一架小小的床上。被套和床单都是旧的，上面红色的十字都被洗得褪色；没有灯光，没有暧昧的气氛，周瑜还穿着白天的衣服，脖颈处都是红酒、古龙水和春雨的湿意——可这有什么关系呢？就像他从繁华深处穿过夜色红尘匆匆赶过来，然后安稳地在他怀里沉睡。

他再次睁开眼的时候，天色还蒙蒙亮。这种心脏贴着心脏的姿势大概会带来什么奇妙的感应，周瑜几乎是跟他同时醒来的。他翻了个身，孙策的手臂还不愿松开，周瑜也没有去推。他只是轻声说，“等你好了，我们谈谈吧？”

孙策笑了笑，说：“好。”

结果还是没那么顺利。复查后医生认为药物治疗已经足够，不用手术，于是孙策很快就能出院。可惜当天周瑜就被一个电话叫去了上海，孙策便直接回了学校。

这就已经到了四月。

周瑜出差一周，又记挂着孙策的胃，只能用最简单粗暴的办法——让他每天定时报菜谱。周瑜临走时特意威胁，要是晚上八点之前看不到消息，就要电话查岗。其实孙策巴不得他电话查岗，只是理性上当然知道周瑜工作辛苦，终究舍不得让他再因为自己费心。

周五的工作结得早，两人便在微信上多聊了一会。话又说回孙策身上，大概病到“差点要动手术”总是有些骇人，加上人又不在跟前，多多少少总是放不下心，周瑜半开玩笑说恨不得能把人也3D打印一份。

孙策在站在宿舍阳台，有一搭没一搭地和他说着话，仲春的风穿花拂柳，吹在脸上都显得多情。毕业季将近，一轮一轮的聚餐、告白和分手都在身边轮番上演，好像一群二十出头的年轻人是要奔向末日。周瑜正说着，孙策这边校园里又遥遥传来充满醉意的歌声和嚎叫，疯狂中显出一种奇异的温柔来。

“那你们现在住在哪？”

周瑜正在回酒店的车上，此时不做他想，随口报了名字，那边应了一句便再没了后文。他没放在心上，只当孙策是自习去了，照常回了房间整理材料，又看了会书，便去洗澡；等到再出来，就接到孙策电话问房号。

“你要这个干吗？”周瑜还是报了数字给他，“别给我点夜宵，我刚才提藕粉就是随口一说——”

房门被敲响。

“有人敲门……是不是你点的外卖啊？我跟你说了——”

他这才意识到外卖员不可能上楼的时候，而下一秒就在猫眼里看到熟悉的脸。他打开门，孙策站在门口冲他笑着，举起手上的保温桶：“给你带藕粉。”

“你怎么来的？！”周瑜才洗完澡，本来还犯着困，这会儿完全被他惊到大脑空白，“什么时候到的？”

“现在到的啊，”孙策笑眯眯地回答道，“感谢高铁技术。”

周瑜把他让进房间，内心还是充满了难以置信。他当然已经过了会被这种浪漫手段迷得晕头转向的年龄，眼下这种情况若是出现在电影里他大概要在心里翻个白眼，但是现在它就这么发生在他身上，对象是孙策。

这就完全不一样了。

孙策在台上对他笑的样子，坐在沙发上看他的眼神，寒风里亲吻他的手，雨夜里转身离开的背影……还有那天把他圈在怀里，背后传来的一下一下心跳，连带着这碗桂花藕粉，全都不一样了。

“季节不对，桂花肯定不新鲜，等下半年我们再去一次满觉陇……”孙策正在把保温盒里的藕粉倒进一个纸碗里，搅了几下递过来，“也不对，等到桂花季，我就不在杭州了。”

周瑜接过来，藕粉还是热的，甚至带着一点烫，滚着桂花的香气，像是一场馥郁的梦。他隔着这层梦看着孙策，直到咽下最后一口。

心脏好像预知到了什么，疯狂地跳动起来。在孙策的目光下周瑜甚至没能装出若无其事地把碗放回去，轻巧的纸碗被他的指尖一碰，在桌面上跳跃着磕了几下。

而孙策俯过身来衔住他的唇，像桂花轻轻落下来。

因为太轻了，试探、碾磨和缠绵都轻而柔软，周瑜反而不忍心有任何的推拒动作——好像不忍拒绝一个梦。

而孙策吻下来的时候，也只是以为自己在造一个梦。嫣红的舌和唇瓣洇开绯丽一片，碰触和交融都湿润而甜蜜，让人想起云朵和细雨。只是他后来才发现这雨越来越急，气息越来越激烈，手臂不知什么时候把人箍紧，像要蛮横地留住一整个春天。

低哑着嗓子，重新凑近，每一次吐息都散在周瑜被他亲得艳红的嘴唇上，“我不会说对不起。”

一种巨大的不甘心就那么涌上来。既然周瑜不是不愿意，那他凭什么要退让？除了周瑜本人，还有什么能让他退让呢？

手指一点点往下，往里，往春深深处。低低的喘息和情话都混在一起，周瑜舔上孙策的唇角——是他曾经不敢触碰的、永远明亮而滚烫的少年，而现在所有光芒和热度都在他唇边，在他怀里，在他身体里每一寸都满溢的爱意中。

孙策心里完全没底，而周瑜后面又太紧，他手指来回地抽插却还是觉得窄小，身下硬得发痛也不敢贸然闯进去。周瑜任由他翻来覆去地折腾，其实这样毫无章法的冲撞算不上带来什么实质的生理快感，只是心里满溢的爱意一荡一荡，便足够醉人。

然而再这样下去，天都快亮了。周瑜叹了口气，转过身来拥住他，膝盖往挺立的地方暧昧地顶了顶，便已经是让人血脉贲张的前戏。孙策还没反应过来，以为周瑜是要上手，没想到怀里的人直接俯下身子，他滚烫坚硬的部位随即被温热的口腔包裹。这太超过了——他甚至没办法动用理智来多坚持一会儿。柔软的舌尖在顶端扫过，那处温暖而湿润的地方只是轻轻一吸，他便浑身发颤。

谁能拒绝一个春夜的邀约？

 

十二月，萧山国际机场大厅里暖气开得足，毛衣稍厚些的人，脸上都要被熏得红扑扑的。

周瑜拿着手机，又看了看头顶的指示牌：“我也在往20号口这边走，嗯，马上到了……”

忽然他听到耳边熟悉的一声，往前方一看，孙策拨云穿海般地越过人群，向他跑过来。

“诶，你的行李……”

可是整个人已经被孙策抱起来转了个圈，身边的灯光、路人、天花板和花花绿绿的航空公司柜台都模糊了起来，唯一感到的只有唇上久违的触感，比起缠绵更多了些索取的意味，像是要找补回丢失的整整四个月。

爱你，以我的犹豫和果决，天真或成熟，以我所有透亮或馥郁的时光。

 

END


End file.
